When A Plan Comes Together
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Fic 2º of its kind. That's all I'm sayin'. LOL Read'N Review! That's an order!


**When A Plan Comes Together**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

It was late Friday night at the Takamachi-Harlaown-Yagami household and eighteen-year-old Vivio Takamachi and her twenty-year-old best friend and favorite sparring partner, Einhart Stratos were home alone, as Nanoha, Fate and Hayate had gone out to a romantic evening at a city to the West.

It had been four years since Einhart and Vivio had become a couple.

What started out as an accidental kiss during a Strike Arts sparring session had evolved into a beautiful relationship, and eversince Vivo had turned seventeen, the mint-haired young woman had found herself downright lusting after her blossoming girlfriend. For months, Einhart wouldn't dare sleep in the same bed with the blonde during their sleepovers, and whenever she and Vivio shared their make-out sessions, these would become really heated, and more than once, Vivio happened to let out a moan or two as Einhart's hands would become a bit –too- playful, and the descendant of Ingvalt would suddenly pull away and apologise, saying she didn't want to continue, leaving the younger girl "hanging", lost between confusion and frustration.

And now, one full year later, just a couple of days after Vivio's eighteenth birthday, where Einhart gave her girlfriend a set of white lingerie as suggested by Vivio's own Hayate-mama, and which the descendant of Olivie hadn't been seen wearing, all the sexual tension effectively reached its peak.

Vivio knew what she wanted now, and she would have it, and as a matter of fact, she already had formulated a plan, not without a little bit of help from her Mama's. Specially Hayate.

First off: a good Strike Arts sparring session, in which Vivio kept taunting her girlfriend with teasing comments and sexual innuendo, such as: "C'mon, Ein-chan! I'm just getting started!", "What? Am I too much for you to handle?" and "Y'know I like it rough, Ein-chan!" And also, Vivio tried some new moves, such as grappling moves and submission holds, which kept her body constantly pressed up against the greenette's.

In the end, Einhart tapped out to one of Vivio's submission holds, which the red and green-eyed girl called the "Sharpshooter".

That was phase one of Vivio's plan. And when the younger girl told her girlfriend what they would do next, Einhart had a double take.

Phase two: a nice, hot bubble bath. Together.

Einhart just watched in a daze as Vivio moved around the bathroom, filling the big tub with pleasently-hot water, then adding the bubbles. And then, Vivio up and stripped on the spot, leaving Einhart to gawk and stare at her beautiful, perfect, naked body. After letting her hair down, Vivio turned to look back at her beloved and smiled a million-watt smile.

"You know, it's not polite, but...it's alright if it's you, Ein-chan. Now, come on! I want you to rub my back, and then I'll do yours, Ok?"

Einhart just nodded dumbly and followed her girlfriend into the bathroom.

...

To Einhart, the bath had been pure heaven.

All the nervousness and sexual tension seemed to dissipate somewhat, and the girls enjoyed a wonderful, cuddling and snuggling-filled, relaxing soak, with some kisses in between before stepping out of the tub and drying each other off, and then putting on their underwear and a yellow and green robe; Vivio in the yellow and Einhart in the green one. Suspiciously, Vivio asked Einhart to wait outside the room while she put on her clothes on. The greenette just shrugged and did as Vivio asked.

Then, came phase three: an anime marathon.

More specifically: a yuri anime marathon.

They stayed up nearly all night watching all episodes of "Candy Boy" and "Kanamemo", two sweet, lovely and funny series and eating pizza and drinking diet soda, commenting on their favorite characters and moments.

By the time the credits for episode thirteen of "Kanamemo" were over, Vivio and Einhart were laying in each other's arms on the couch facing the TV, Einhart down on her back with her head resting on a pillow against the armrest, with her girlfriend on top of her, her head resting gently on her partially exposed, full bosom. Einhart was gently caressing her golden tresses.

They lay there in silence for a bit, before Vivio spoke up softly.

"Ne, Ein-chan...what are you afraid of?"

The older girl blinked and let out a confused "Huh?" before looking down at the curtain of blonde hair covering her chest.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been behaving around me for the last year, Ein-chan," Vivio whispered with a hurt tone. Einhart looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Vivio continued. "I finally figured it out, Einhart: you're afraid of something. I don't know what that is, but if there's something that scares you...I want to be able to protect you from it. I want to protect you, because I love you, Ein-chan. I just want to know what's wrong, but you won't tell me."

"Vivio...I..." Einhart gently cupped her girlfriend's face in her hands and brought her up to eye-level. "I'm afraid...of myself."

"What...?"

"I'm afraid of what I might do to you if I don't stop. I...I desire you, Vivio. I want you…so much…every time we touch, every time we kiss, I get so...so...so hot inside and...I want to do..._things_ to you...and that...that scares me."

Vivio looked into her beloved's eyes and saw pure honesty, love and also...burning desire. She smiled from ear to ear. She brough her hand up to Einhart's face and gently caressed her cheek.

"Ein-chan...thank you for sharing that with me. And I'm very happy, because...I've been feeling that way for you for quite some time now. I want you, too. I want you, because I love you...so, so very much," Vivio spoke, her voice thick with emotion.

Einhart's answer was a kiss. Deep, long, sensual, loving.

When they pulled apart, Vivio sat up, straddling Einhart's lap, and grasped the mint-haired woman's hand with both her own, and gently guided Einhart's hand up and against her beautiful chest.

"Can you feel my heart beat, Ein-chan? It's going fast. All because of you."

She leaned down a bit, her hands still holding Einhart's against her chest, and whispered in a sexy purr...

"Make love to me, Ein-chan. Make me yours, and yours only."

A furious blush crept into the blue and purple-eyed woman, but her voice didn't waver when she replied...

"No. Let's make love, together."

And with that, Einhart swept Vivio off her feet and carried her, bridal style, up the stairs and into the blonde's room, locking the door.

What followed was the making of Vivio and Einhart's most beautiful, most precious memory, and Vivio forgot what her plan was for.

FIN

...

**A/N: **OFF YOUR ASSES, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were, people.

So! I'm back at it, and with my 1º EVAR ViHart fic, in an effort to encourage people to join me and Konaxookami-san in writin' and postin' more VivioxEinhart fics here. And NanoHayaFate's, too. LOL

Now, I have to give credit to Kona-san, who gave me an estimated age gap between Vivio and Einhart. Thank you very much, girl! (Salutes)

So, as to why the Hell Nanoha, Fate and Hayate are together, well, you may think of this as a sequel to "Three is Company...Or Is It?". That'll save me some explanations. LMAO

Oh, and as to the animes I had'em watch, I was originally intending for them to watch "Kannazuki no Miko", which is a classic in its own right, but, well...I decided to try somethin' a bit different, as I think "Candy Boy" and "Kanamemo" are AW3SOME! yuri animes. Go check'em out! That's an order!

So, am I forgettin' anythin'...? Hmmmmmm...oh yeah! The Sharpshooter thingy. ROFL Consider that a bit of a preview to a li'l fic I'm workin' on with BlackTornado. That's all I'm sayin'. ;3

So! Now go click on that nice li'l REVIEW THIS STORY button. Or else! (Slaps a mag into his M4A1 Masterkey and takes the safety off)

And remember to read and review "Three To Tango"! 50 reviews and you'll have 2 lemons comin' your way! (Wriggles eyebrows)

Fall out!

_Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


End file.
